Et Dieu fut
by lecitron10
Summary: On ne sait pas si c'est un monde réel, ou si Batman est simplement en train de rêver. C'est un très court One shot sur Batman devenu Dieu qui se confronte au Joker. Je vais peut-être transformer le one shot en une histoire de deux chapitres. Bonne lecture! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est important de lire des critiques constructives :)


Un monde inconnu, incertain et sans doute onirique. Un monde sombre et au-delà des cieux. Un univers où Batman, seul sur son trône, a pris la place de Dieu. Il siège là, sévère, sur son informe et immense fauteuil de mélasse noire en mouvement. La matière sombre semble vivre sous le corps du Dieu amateur. Elle libère ses particules en grosses masses, les laisse rebondir dans l'atmosphère puis les avale à nouveau dans son corps épais et gélatineux. Batman, lui, le corps noyé dans sa cape noire qui virevolte inexplicablement dans un espace sans air, est silencieux; comme ce monde où il vit désormais. Le bruit du silence résonne dans son crâne. Son sang afflue et rebondit contre ses tympans. Le mutisme de cet endroit l'oppresse mais ce sont d'autres démons qui se battent dans sa tête…

" _La première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé en devenant Dieu...mes parents... Les retrouver... Ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé: leur offrir une vie meilleure. Leur permettre de vivre éternellement à mes côtés, ici._

 _Mais… imaginer un futur avec toi, sans personne pour me juger…_

 _\- Chuuuuut…"_

À ses pieds, enlaçant ses jambes tel un chat lové contre son maître, le Joker susurre. Il est apaisé. Calme. Son sourire malsain a laissé place à un sourire calme et serein; léger. Batman le regarde douloureusement. Ses yeux brillent et ses dents se serrent dans sa bouche crispée. Sous son masque noir et luisant ses sourcils sont froncés. Le Joker lui, remonte les jambes de son maître en glissant, redécouvrant chaque molécule du corps enfoui sous le costume noir. Tout en atteignant lentement ses genoux, le clown doux commence sa tirade.

" _\- Ne culpabilises pas… Je suis honoré que tu m'aies choisi à la place de tes parents. Ne regrette pas ton choix. Ne me rejette pas comme auparavant… Je sais pourquoi tu m'as choisi…_

 _Qu'allais-tu pouvoir faire de tes parents ? Les faire venir ici ? Pour ensuite les renvoyer dans L'Au-delà ? Leur dire que...Tu m'aimes ?_

 _-Je ne t'aime pas, je…_

 _-Yes, you do…"_

Un faible ricanement remonte aux oreilles du Dieu sombre et celui-ci baisse la tête. Il regarde le Joker qui s'est glissé le long de son torse, ses yeux emplis de haine et de mépris. Il regarde ce corps collé contre lui, les bras serrés autour de sa taille et le visage posé sur son torse. Qui des deux le dégoûte le plus, le Joker… ou lui ? Batman, résigné, pose en pleurant ses bras autour du corps du Joker, silencieux. Sa mâchoire grince tant elle est contractée. Ses yeux plissés laissent s'échapper des larmes qui glissent le long de ses joues et qui terminent leur course en se jetant de son menton, pour enfin s'écraser sur tantôt ses bras, tantôt les cheveux verts du clown.

Le Joker lui, ferme les yeux tendrement et vibre de sentir pour la première fois une étreinte chaleureuse. Une étreinte puissante et maladroite qui l'étouffe et le blesse, mais qui trahit les sentiments de son Batman adoré. Il attend patiemment que le dieu chauve-souris ai fini de l'enlacer pour relever la tête et observer le regard fuyant de son supérieur. Batman, les bras sur ses genoux, gêné et maladroit, regarde le sol, les sourcils froncés comme un enfant contrarié. Le Joker sourit et promène ses mains lentement, comme des serpents, jusqu'au visage de son triste compagnon. Il enveloppe de ses doigts délicats la puissante mâchoire du nouveau Dieu et rapproche son visage en sifflant. Alors que Batman se raidit, le Joker embrasse ses lèvres et le mord, répandant son romantique venin dans le corps de sa proie. Celle-ci lutte désespérément contre ce poison qui se fraye un chemin en elle et qui l'enveloppe chaleureusement de l'intérieur. Le Joker, prédateur languissant, continue d'étouffer son partenaire paralysé par le venin déferlant dans son corps. Après un combat acharné contre ses sentiments, Batman laisse agir le poison administré et se détend lentement sous les lèvres grasses du Joker. Ce dernier se dresse et assoit son corps de géant sur les genoux de son faible partenaire. Face à lui, il penche la tête pour voir un Batman démuni et plein d'un désir encore refoulé. Le clown observe un Dieu frustré et languissant, quémandant que son corps soit souillé par ce qu'il a le plus haï dans son existence. Le visage du géant aux cheveux verdâtres est toujours serein. Un rictus apparaît et il jubile d'avoir son désir enfin partagé avec son idole.

Batman, épuisé mentalement du combat contre lui-même, admire chaque cellule de l'homme gigantesque assis sur ses genoux. Sa peau brillante et maquillée même dans ce monde au-dessus de tout, les poches sous ses yeux qui en ont trop vu lors de leur vie _en bas,_ son cou dénudé et ses clavicules naissantes sous sa chemise… Son corps réclame le Joker, plus qu'il ne peut se l'avouer. Il est essoufflé et gémit. Il regarde cet homme grand et fort et l'implore avec son regard. L'homme à la peau pâle comme la lune se retire et prend avec lui son dieu. Le corps du Batman suit fébrilement celui du Joker, et il frémit contre lui. Ses bras sont ballants autour de la taille Du Joker et il se laisse diriger par sa Némésis. Le Joker enlace tendrement son corps épais mais faible et l'emporte avec lui sur le sol. Ils tombent lourdement par terre, tous les deux, faisant léviter autour d'eux des gouttes de la même matière noire qui compose le trône. Le Joker, écrasé par ce nouveau Dieu et recouvert par la cape noire soudainement endormie, sourit de plus belle. L'objet de ses désirs les plus fous est au-dessus de lui, fébrile et désireux, prêt à tout pour assouvir sa soif d'amour.


End file.
